Lily and James: the Two Change It All
by Kari Lynn Cortez
Summary: Your average Lily and James fic, with the twist of plot coming from Diane Duane’s book, A Wizard Abroad. Includes a Prophecy, and a few… er… interesting characters. Not all mine; this is a co-written fic between me (Kari Lynn) and Jenna, and Jessica
1. Year 1: a Year in the Life of Lily

Title: Lily and James: the Two Change it All

Author(s): (me) Kari Lynn, Jenna, and Jessica

Subject: Lily and James

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: None of it is ours, the characters aren't ours, the places aren't ours, and the songs aren't ours. The plot later on we used from Diane Duane's book, A Wizard Abroad, and changed a few small details to 'Potterize' it. The prophecy was written by Jessica, and most everything else is JKR's please; give her most of the credit.

Authors note: this is a co-written fic by myself, and Jenna, and Jessica, I'm just putting it on this sight, it is originally from the Harry Potter message boards on harrypotter.warnerbros.com feel free to look for it there!

Summery: Your average Lily and James fic, with the twist of plot coming from Diane Duane's book, A Wizard Abroad. Includes a Prophecy, and a few… er… interesting characters. Not all mine; this is a co-written fic between me (Kari Lynn) and Jenna, and Jessica (Jess for short). Please R/R!

Intro; the prophecy; by Jess:

In the time of old when the world was young, there lived the Two. Inseparable they were and called for help upon the ancient. When the world was dark all kind would turn to the Two and they would call on ancient. The day came when the world turned cold and the sun melted into the sky the moon shone its light by dim and the people we suppressed in cold. Called upon the Two were by the council of old. The Two fought this blackness as hard and as ancient as they could. But finally the end came and the black was still there. The two, knowing they could not win, called upon the earth. "Dear earth" they cried "engulf our souls and let preserve us when the black is full and evil." So the earth abiding its master's magic took their souls to hold and preserve them when the dark became unconsumed from the earth.

JESSICA'S POSTS: 

10-year-old Lily Evans was on her staring at the ceiling in despair. She heard her sister thumping around on the upstairs floor and her parents below, trying to figure out what had just happened. Petunia had just thrown another fit and all this was driving Lily crazy. Her mom and dad were downstairs, talking in hushed whispers when she came down. They looked up at her when she entered.   
"We were wondering where you were, Lily." her father said upon her arrival at the kitchen table.   
"I was in my room." she answered.   
They all looked at her as if she had uttered a bad word. 'What did I do now.' she thought to herself. She started to get up, but the impression on her sister's face kept her where she was.

Dinner was a quiet tonight and Lily felt there was an odd air in the kitchen. 'It's like they know something i don't.' All of the sudden there was a swoosh of feathers and a envelope landed in the bread pudding. Lily caught a glimpse of her name just before her dad picked it up. He opened the envelope, took out a letter, read a little of it and looked, beaming at his wife. Lily's mom got up, looked at the letter and did the same double take on Lily as her dad had done.   
"Here," he said handing the letter to Lily, "It's for you"

Lily took a breath and grabbed the letter from her dad. She read the first page and looked astonished. The letter read,   
  
Dear Miss Evans,   
We are pleased to inform you That you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment...  
  
She looked at the page and then at her father, then at the page again.   
"Ummm..." she said   
"I know what your thinking, but Lily i want you to know that we are so proud of you!" her mother said   
"Ummm...Does this mean that, um, you or dad have uh… magic in your..."   
But she was cut off, by a groan from her sister.   
"Yes?" her father directed act her.   
"What does all this mean, daddy?" Petunia said.   
"It means that your sister is a, well, Witch! Isn't it exciting!" her mom said   
"That's peachy...." Petunia muttered, but never the less Lily heard her.   
  
The excitement lasted in the Evan household all the way until it was time to go and get Lily's thing in Diagon Alley. It seemed the only one not excited by the trip was Petunia. For she had not received a little and thought it was unfair that Lily got to do things she didn't. Lily and her family entered The Leaky Cauldron. They only knew it was there because Lily could see it, otherwise they would have passed it by. The hustle and bustle of the Pub quieted when they entered, but started again when no one recognized them. Lily approached they counter, for she had no idea how to get to or where was Diagon Alley.

The man at the counter looked up when she approached it.   
"Ummm...Excuse me, but I am, um, I mean to say, do you know where Diagon Alley is?" She said finally.   
his face softened a little and he smiled. "Oh, I see, and your coming from a family of Muggles, right?" he answered.   
"A family of what? Excuse Me?"   
"Muggles," he said, "Non-Magic People" "Oh, yes." She replied.   
Well then, I'll be there in a second to show you around, since you don't know."   
"Oh, Alright." she was feeling quite relieved.   
  
About 10 minutes later the owner of the pub was showing Lily around Diagon Alley, then they went to Gringotts.   
Gringotts was a white marble building and had the look of a bank. He led her in, helped her get money and they were off. The rest of the day was spent in buying new things for her first day of school. When they came home that night they were all tired and woe-be-gone. It seemed to Lily that September the first would never come.   
But come it did. She was all ready the next morning to be off to school. Everything was packed. She was just making a mental list of what there was when her dad called up the stairs. They arrived at King's Cross 30 minutes before the train's departure. Lily got out her letter to see what platform it was.   
"9 and 3/4's!" She said loudly.   
Just then a man in Jeans and a white t-shirt came up to her.   
"Did you say 9 and 3/4's?" he asked.   
"Yes...." Lily replied unsure of what to make of the man.   
"Follow me, then." he said   
She said goodbye to her parents and followed the strange man.

Kari's Posts:

The man, whoever he was showed her how to walk through the barrier. At first Lily was skeptical, but after he demonstrated, she tried it. Much to he surprise: it worked. Once on the platform the man left Lily, and went off, Lily guessed it was in search of some other muggle-born. With much difficulty she heaved her overly large trunk onto the train, and into a compartment. And then she sat down and took out her book.   
Only about ten minutes had passed, and it was only 10:55, so the train hadn't left yet, when the door opened. It was a girl, with frizzy brown hair, and blond highlights. She was about 5' 4", and was not fat at all.   
"Is there anyone sitting here?"   
"No," Lily answered, eager to have someone to talk to.   
"Can I sit there?" she asked, motioning to the seat, but before she had a change to answer, the girl had already sat down.   
"Didn't give me much of a choice did you?" Lily asked in mock anger.   
"Of course not!" the girl replied. They both burst into laughter, which was why they could be found on the floor laughing hysterically, no less than 30 minutes later.   
"By the way, I'm Lily, Lily Evans" she said, choking out the words through her laughter.   
"Idril, Idril Faith. You have a pretty name."   
"Thanks, yours is nice too, different, unusual, I like it, it's one of a kind!"   
"Yah, I know, they never have to use last name initials for me!"   
"Tell me about it." At this, they both, barely controlling their uncontrollable giggles, they sprawled all over the floor yet again, rolling with mirth and amusement.

It wasn't long until the door opened yet again, revealing two boys, one was tall, skinny, with untidy black hair, and as for the other. He was tall, and very muscular. He had medium skin tone with a hint of darkness if you looked close, and his bright blue eyes really caught your attention, and with that 'out of bed' look in his dark brown hair, he was, and this was the only word to describe it- HOT! Lily was instantly in love, and felt like her bones were the consistency of jello. But Iffy didn't seem to process the fact that he looked so cute. She remained normal composure, and simply asked, "What's up?" They looked down in amusement at the two girls, and just said "Fine, thanks" and shut the door after them.   
Lily spent the rest of the ride looking through her books. Idril was actually spending the time doing something 'constructive' if you use her terminology, but to Lily's or yours, it was more like 'pointless'. She was looking through her books, yes, but looking through HER books, trying to find the best hexes to use on whoever she felt like hexing. Soon it was time to change into their robes, and before they knew it, the train slowed to a stop…

As they got off the train, they heard the big deep voice of Hagrid calling them, "'Firs Years oer 'ere, firs years this way". Following the deep voice they eventually found themselves face to face with a half-giant. Lily could tell it was, as she had read all about them in her Defense against the dark arts book. Telling Iffy this, she exclaimed "Ha, no way, that's not true." But it was.   
The giant led them to a set of rowboats lining the shores of a dark and misty lake. Lily and Iffy got into a boat, closely followed by two other girl they did not recognize. And as the moon shone overhead, casting an eerie glow on the children's faces, Lily felt secure, as if this was her home, as if this was he place she belonged.

"Hello, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts" Professor Dippet's voice echoed throughout the hall. "The sorting will begin momentarily, Professor Dumbledore, the hat if you will… thank you" The ragged and dirty hat was placed carefully on the three-legged stool as the first years walked carefully in, past the rest of the students. As they stood in their standard line in front off the teachers, the hat burst into song: (this song was made by Anna aka: elvishanna)   
A long long time ago   
When dragons still ran free   
Four powerful wizards set out   
To make this school for thee   
There was good Gryffindor,   
The bravest of the lot   
His friendship is a treasure   
The kind that can't be bought   
Also, the founder Ravenclaw   
As clever as can be   
A cunning damsel, witty too   
More intelligent than the other three.   
Good Hufflepuff was the third   
A just and loyal lass   
A Hufflepuff is hardworking   
And will never give you sass.   
The last of the founders,   
Slytherin be his name   
He was of ambitious folk   
Working toward his gain   
Now put me on your head   
Let your true thoughts show   
I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Cap   
I'll tell you where to go!   
  
The first to be sorted was one of the girls hat had sat with lily on the boat,   
"Andrews, Lauren" she approached the hat nervously, and cautiously. She was nervous for many reasons, first of all, she was American, and it showed. Second of all, she was related to Salazar Slytherin, however distantly, and by marriage, not by blood. Actually, he was her great-great-great- (13 times)-great grandfathers second cousin's aunt's cousin in laws brothers father in law… but since it was only in law, because of marriage, maybe the hat wouldn't hold that against her, and place her in Gryffindor. This is what was going on in her head:

_'Hello'   
'Hullo hat'   
'Where would you like to go?'   
'Anything but Slytherin!'   
'But you're related to him!'   
'Don't remind me!'   
'Well, I see that you aren't for Slytherin's, but lets take a look-see in your mind…'   
'Not Slytherin! Anything but Slytherin' she thought strongly.   
'Alright, I suppose it works…' _"GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted to the hall. The designated table started clapping loudly as Lauren went to sit down at the table. She was so relived not to be put in Slytherin that she didn't even notice her best friends, Alison being sorted. She was walking so slowly, that, by the time she reached an open spot at her table, she could hear the hat shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" yet again.   
"Black, Sirius" professor Dumbledore read off the roll of parchment.   
_'HI HAT!' Sirius thought exuberantly   
'Hello Mr. Black, it's nice to see you, do you like Hogwarts so far?'   
'Very much!'   
'Well, we must move on, I had better say your house now, OK?'   
'Works for me!'   
'Ok, in that case…' _"GRYFFINDOR!'   
  
"Clark, Mary" He read off. A girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line. As soon as she placed the hat on her head the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" the next few people were sorted into Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and then another Ravenclaw. Finally Dumbledore announced "Evans, Lily" She walked up to the stool and sat down. As the hat fell over her eyes she heard a tiny voice in her head…   
_'Oh, yes! I know where to put you…'   
'Where…' lily thought, hoping sincerely it wasn't Slytherin.   
'Oh, don't worry, I think you are for sure a Gryffindor' the hat said in her head. Lily sighed in relief, and apparently the hat took this as a sign that she wanted to get off that stool, because he didn't spent time talking, a moment later, he shouted _"GRYFFINDOR!!!" with an extra burst of excitement. The next to be sorted was "Morningstar, Sara" who became a Ravenclaw, and after that, "Potter, James" became a Gryffindor, "Malfoy, Lucius" became a Slytherin, "Nott, Igor", "Avery, Terrance" too became Slytherin's. Finally, "Lupin, Remus", "Razura, Ranguvar" both became Gryffindors, and last, "Quigley, Michaela" became a Hufflepuff. In all, the sorting itself only took about 10 minutes, but by the time everyone finished eating, it was past 12:00.

Jenna's posts:

Everyone was very tired on the way up to their dorms. The new Gryffindors were so tired they didn't even realize where they were going. When they reached the top the Prefect Jonathan Thomas told them the password, which was Hollypump. Not too hard to remember that even their tired brains could remember it.   
When they entered the common room they listened for where their dormitories were then went up to bed. Lily Evans smiled glad to be here in the company of such nice magical people. She had already made plenty of new friends and even guy friends.   
Although she had always talked to guys, Petunia never made it easy for her to keep them as friends. Every time she invited someone to her house, Petunia would tell outrageous lies about Lily that scared them away. Now that she was in Hogwarts she could have as many as she liked without Petunia scaring them away.

The first years woke up bright and early the next morning, excited to go to their first classes. They got ready for the day in a bit of a hurry, and met in the common room to go to the Great Hall. When they were all there they started on their way to the great hall.   
Luckily they had gotten up early enough because it took them fifteen minutes to get to the Great Hall. As you might remember they were so tired last night, they couldn't remember where they were walking.   
When they finally arrived they were glad to be able to eat breakfast and relax. Professor Dumbledore came around with their schedules. The Maurauder's and Lily and their friends looked at them. They all had the same classes, they were excited.   
  
After their classes that day, they tried to go back to their Common Room. But they couldn't for the life of them find it. They tried and they tried, but they were so excited that morning, and so lost, and so tired last night that they didn't really pay attention of how to get there.   
Finally after about a quarter of an hour wondering the fifth floor they ran into a teacher, Professor Dumbledore.   
"Hello sir, could you please tell us how to get to our common room." Lily asked.   
"Sure, first you have to go two floors up then you have to follow that hall way until you run into the portrait of the fat lady. Does that help?" He replied.   
"Yes, very much so, thank you." They all replied and went up to their Common room.

They weren't as tired this time so they could remember where they were going when they needed too. Luckily they still remembered the password, hollypump. They entered the Common room to find many people there. They searched for an empty place to sit and talk, and do the little bit of homework they had. They finally found one couch and the rest had to sit on the floor. They didn't mind too much, but wished they had gotten their sooner. They decided not to worry about it.

Jessica's posts: 

Lily took out her Transfiguration homework and stared at her assignment. "Tell, with details how you can change an object into another"   
Well that seems easy she thought. So she took out her quill, her Transfiguration book and her parchment. She started;_ Transfiguration is one of the harder magical subjects. You need a lot of..._. She stopped to a loud **BANG** and look around the room to see what happened. There, right in the middle of everything,_ Him_.

She saw a boy, with brown hair and brown eyes and knew it was him. Him, the boy she would go out with. He was really cute, not hot but cute. He had what looked like a firecracker in his hand._ I bet he caused that bang_ she thought. She then looked next to him and a little distance from the boy, but still in the middle of it all was, that boy she saw on the train. _I wonder if they're friends?_ It didn't look like it though. He looked up and saw her staring at him.

Changing perspective:

He was laughing uncontrollably. He thought it would be the perfect time to cause some noise when everyone was working. He only stopped laughing when he felt someone staring at him. He looked up and saw a very pretty girl. What caught his attention were her beautiful, emerald green eyes. He held her gaze just so he could stare into those brilliant eyes. She looked down, though after a while, and he sighed. He wanted to look into those eyes. It was as if he could see the future in them... 

Changing perspective back to Lily..

Lily started to work again finding it very boring. Which was odd because she had just started magic and it seemed very interesting... She finished and then pulled out her Herbology Homework. This seemed much more interesting. The class was quite worth taking, and one of the easier classes to find. For she and Iffy had trouble telling right for left. The only way they were able to tell which way to turn was by Lily's watch. This was she always wore it on her left hand. So they're were kind of odd... _up two floors than one watch, a right, 2 watches and then to class._ Those were the directions to Transfiguration. She stared at her paper, finding it as though it was just normal homework, not at all magical. That boy was all she could think about.... He stared at her as though he had never she a girl before, and she stared at him, searching his face. But soon it got too much to handle, she had to look down._ Why did I look down...He'll probably never even look twice at me again...._ The thought was no sooner out of her mind when she was startled by a voice from in front of her, A _male_ voice.

A boy was standing there. The boy who she was staring at, the boy who wouldn't take his eyes off her. She blushed and asked,   
"Yes?"   
"Ummm...hi, my name is, um, Remus Lupin."   
"I'm Lily Evans" she said, softly and shyly   
"So, what are you?"   
"What… am... I???" she said having no idea of what he was saying.   
"Ohh...your muggle born aren't you?"   
"oh yes. What are you?"   
"I'm a half and half."   
"A half and half of what?"   
"Half Muggle, Half Wizard."   
"Oh, I see."   
There was an awkward silence befell them. It felt as if everything went silent, which was surprising since the common room was full and extremely loud.   
  
Lupin's P.O.V.   
  
He could tell that she was Muggle born even before they started talking. She had looked so lost, doing homework when they had only just started school.   
"So, who's your favorite teacher so far?" He asked, stupid question but he had to break the silence.   
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, defiantly!" She replied with confidence.   
"Really? Well I guess we do have one thing in common."   
"How do you know we don't have more?" She asked, sinisterly.   
The air around her question made him laugh.   
"What's so funny?" She asked.   
"The way you said that… it was... funny!"   
They both laughed.   
There talk lasted late and it was full of laughter. But they did not know, the entire time someone had been spying on them...

Jenna's Posts:

The next morning came, and classes began as scheduled. The only difference, was, that Lily and Iffy weren't there. They were wandering the third floor in confusion as they tried to find their way to Potions. "Where in the world is it!" Lily yelled, very exasperated.   
"I dunno! how'm I sposta know?" Iffy demanded.   
"Maybe it's down here?" Lily said, breaking into a run down the hard, cold stairway.   
"Maybe..." but Iffy had a bad feeling. He ran down the steps, full speed ahead. She was ahead of lily, and probably even going about 5 miles per hour. At the bottom of the stairs, she was going so fast, that she couldn't stop. She ran right into the open door at the bottom of the stairs. Unfortunately, that was also the door into the boys' bathroom...

It took a moment for Iffy to realize what room she was in. She noticed it was a bathroom and all, but I suppose that boy's and girl's bathrooms aren't too much different in Hogwarts, because it took until she saw some of the "toilets" on the walls. She gasped. She looked around, and immediately shielded her eyes. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw boys in there. She slowly backed up, saying:   
"So, sorry, I promise I didn't see anything."   
She then turned around and looked for the door then left. Her face was bright red, and Lily couldn't stop laughing.

Lily figured she might as well go to class, even though she had ten minutes left to get there. Her and Iffy started on their way. The class was charms with Professor Flitwick.   
  
Lily liked charms. It was one of her most favorite classes. Even though they had only had it once before, it was still one of her favorites. She liked the way that you made things float across the room, or the way you could "charm" people to do certain things.   
  
Even though they hadn't learned that type of stuff yet, Lily had read ahead a couple years and knew what would be coming their sixth to seventh year. She just couldn't wait.

Kari's Posts:

In class that day they were working on the wingardium leviosa charm. Lily had it mastered right away, while the others weren't exactly having so much luck.   
"Stupid thing! Stay up!" Iffy shouted as her feather rose about four feet, hovered for a moment, and then dropped like a ton of bricks. Across the room, James got so frustrated that he started whacking the feather with his wand- watching hopefully as it floated to the floor. A few of the Ravenclaws whom Lily didn't know had also gotten the hang of it. But very few (cough: Lily: cough) Gryffindors had actually done it. Sirius was acting all loony as he did the spell, actually, more than loony, he was positively wacky. Actually, there is no word to describe it, lets just say he was acting Sirius, rather than serious! Meaning- he pointed the wand at himself rather than at the feather. Within seconds he was hanging upside-down, at least 5 feet above the floor. the rest of the class was laughing, but he certainly wasn't. all the blood was rushing to his had and he didn't know how to stop it. And the teacher, Professor Kignet surly wasn't caring. He didn't so much as look up the entire class period. He had simply said 'open your books and read pages 3-21, and practice the exercise, homework pages 21-24, questions 4-127 all. Work silently' as the class had entered, and then fell asleep again, occasionally waking up to give points to whatever houses happened to be in the class at the time for no apparent reason. This, being why charms was everybody's favorite class, you didn't need to do anything. He graded homework by completion, meaning, as long as you did the assignment, you got full credit. But he didn't even check the homework. He simply said 'raise your hand if you did the homework' as he gave the directions, and if a hand didn't go up, he jotted down the name of that particular person. The result being- nobody besides Lily ever actually did the assignments. They saw no need, and there wasn't really.   
Sirius was in pain, his face was bright purple, his feet pure white. And nobody knew how tog et him down. He looked like he was swimming in the air. His arms and legs flailing out around him as he tried to turn himself. Finally, getting tired of the commotion Lily stood up, and pushed his shoulder. Sirius was spinning around like a twister, no, like one of those spinney things they have on game shows, finally he came to a stop, right side up.

Jenna's Posts:

After the excitement of Charms class (which Sirius was still recovering from) they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Moliby.   
  
Professor Moliby was a young Professor. She was short as well. She was only about 5"2', she had Dark blue eyes, and light brown hair. Her hair was straight and hung down the middle of her back. She didn't seem to wear make-up either, maybe a little eye shadow and blush though.   
  
When the class got into their seats and settled down, Professor Moliby stood up, ready to start class.   
  
"Good day class. How are y'all?" She had a western accent to her as well.   
  
"Fine" The class answered pretty dead.   
  
"Good. Today I will be explaining what we will be doing in this class. Which is pretty self explanatory, if u couldn't tell by the name. I will be teaching you to defend yourselves about the dark arts." The class moaned.   
  
"Now, don't give me any of that. I know it seems like there isn't anything to defend yourself against. But you can never know what the future holds. Well, unless you're a fortune teller, such as Professor Trelawny." Professor Moliby then started mumbling to herself, but the class still heard her.   
  
"Although, she can't really _see_ anything, anyway. But Dumbledore did hire her..."She continued talking until there was only about five minutes of class left.   
  
"Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry!" She started blushing.   
  
"Just be sure to bring your books next time, we will be learning a spell. I will see you all next time. Good-bye!"   
  
The class stood up, and started out the door. They were all talking about how Professor Moliby seemed to be a bit wacked, but would definitely make them laugh.

Kari's Posts:

Next was lunch- and apparently the guy's' favorite hour of the day- because the second Professor Moliby was out of sight they took off, running at the speed of light for the Double doors into the hall. In fact, they got there so early, that the doors weren't even open yet. But they were unlocked. Lily watched as they disappeared behind the huge oak doors, a look of evil upon their faces. The food was out... But no teachers were there yet. Lily and Iffy were walking with some friends of theirs from there dorm- because this way they were much less likely to get lost. Their names were Ranguvar (Rave for short), Lauren, and Sara. Lily and Iffy looked at each other with scared looks on their faces as they rushed to follow the boys. Peering around the corner they saw, exactly what they expected they would. The 3 boys, had little glasses in their hands, the kind they had in science labs and chemistry classrooms. The only problem was that they were dumping the contents into various glasses of water and pumpkin juice. Specifically leaving 3 glasses, in a row, that were just coincidentally at the Gryffindor table empty, and safe. Lily and Iffy know just what to do. They waited until the rest of the school arrived, and then went in. Just coincidentally sitting down right across and next to the boys.   
As the meal went along, Lily and Iffy were careful not to drink any of their juice, and careful that the boys didn't drink theirs. Finally the right moment came. Iffy reached way across the boys, while they leaned back as her arm went right by where they would have been, had they not leaned back. Iffy made a great show of picking up the 'very heavy' pumpkin juice container, and holding it- barely, but holding it as she brought it slowly back to her. But alas- halfway-, which also happened to be right in front of Sirius- Iffy 'lost her hold on the handle' and it tipped upside down, splashing emus, James, and Sirius with the sticky mess. "Oops" Iffy said, putting her hand to her heart, using the high voice that told everyone that she didn't mean what she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to splash you all with Pumpkin Juice, honestly, I didn't mean it!" Meanwhile, Lily and Rave wasted no time as they switched the boys' cups with their own. The diversion had worked- nobody noticed. The teachers came over, used a cleaning spell to- u guessed it! Clean up! And on the meal went. Lily and her friends had already done a spell to make the potion put in all the other people goblets harmless, except their own. And people thought all the excitement was over! To them, it was just beginning!

10 minutes passed uneventfully, not one of the boys so much as touched their goblets. But that was soon to change. Even better. They all reached for their goblets at the same time. Picking them up, they took deep swigs, each smiling to himself for no apparent reason that Lily could see. She knew what they had done. It was an acne potion, the drinker would break out in zits… and they would stay… for no less than 30 days. Even better. It worked instantly.   
The girls watched, impatiently waiting for the moment. But, strangely it didn't come. They waited, and waited. But nothing happened. Finally they gave up. And looked at each other shrugging. As she glanced at Iffy and Rave, a look of horror came over her face. Both of her friends' faces were covered in zits. And by the looks on theirs- she guessed hers was too. She glared at the boys, but they just smiled and said, "Such a child's trick, we thought you'd be smarter than that! Put the potion in your own glass, and when someone switches with you, it just hurts them. And not us! Well, I guess you've learned your lesson this time. Tata!" they smiled, and walked out of the hall.   
Lily and her friends sat their looks of fury upon their faces, for about 15 minutes. The hall cleared, and still they sat. The teachers left, and still they sat. They sat and sat, frowned and frowned. Rave was the first one to come to her senses. "Guys! Come on! We have Herbology in…" she paused to look at her watch, "Negative 5 minutes!"   
"How can you have a class in negative 5 minutes from now?" Iffy said looking extremely puzzled, at the same time Lily said, "Does that mean what I think it means?" Rave just nodded,   
"IT STARTED 5 MINUTES AGO!" she yelled. And off they ran, hoping it wouldn't be to hard to find, for the only thing that they know was that it was somewhere on the grounds.

Jessica's posts:

When they finally arrived in Herbology they were only 10 minutes late. This was thanks to Rave who actually knew her way around Hogwarts. If it had been Lily and Iffy they would have arrived 30 minutes late. They sat down and the Professor didn't even notice them. She just went on talking. Her name was Professor McCollum. She was a plump woman with a kind face, but very talkative, this was good for the girls because they were out of breath and were glad she couldn't come down on them with a tumult of questions.   
As they arrived in Greenhouse 3, they noticed that familiar profile of a boy with the long nose and greasy hair, and realized they had this class with the Slytherin's. As the Professor kept talking they noticed that the Boy with greasy hair and that boy with the messy hair and glasses were shooting daggers at each other (with there eyes not literally). Lily wondered what that was about, shrugged it off and started to take notes.   
Today they were to repot these weird looking plants. In fact they looked less like plants and more like flying fluff balls. Lily didn't catch the name, but she did catch that they were used in a candy called Fizzy Whizby's. "Note to self," she whispered to Iffy and Rave, "never eat Fizzing Whizby's." They shorted out laughter that turned it into a cough when the whole class, including the Professor, turned to look at them.

"Is there something funny girls?" She asked them when they were through laughing.   
"No Ma'am." they replied in unison.   
"Well then, if you find this class so _Hilarious_, then I suggest catching any loose plants that escape this lesson and repotting them." She told them with a very off -putting look.   
"Okay" they said cheerfully, thinking that it was going to be easy.   
  
How _very wrong_ they were.   
  
It was terrible. The plants, Lily still hadn't caught their name, fly with the speed of a jet. And all the Slytherin's purposely let loose their plants just so they could catch them. The group of Gryffindor boys hanging out with Remus all laughed. But Remus got up and helped them, Lily blushed so badly, she thought they would exploded. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed that one Slytherin had _not   
_let go of his plant. It was that greasy haired, long nosed kid.   
Lily turned to Remus and asked, "Who's that?" she pointed at him.   
"That? Oh...", He had an strange look on his face, Envy? But no, "That's Snape, Severus (or however u spell it) Snape." He finished.   
She looked and Snape and then at Remus, "do you not like him?"   
"Not like Him?" he said coming to his senses, "Oh... No not really, but I barely know him, but he loathes James, so I don't like him."   
"James...?" she said.   
"My friend, the one with the messy hair and glasses." he said pointing to him.  
  


Kari's Posts:

Lily ran out of the room in search of Sirius Black, and that other boy- what had his name been? Oh yeah, James Potter. She had heard that they were constantly making up curses- so why can't they make up counter curses, was her reasoning. She located them in the center of the common room, along with another boy who they introduced as Remus Lupin.   
"What is it?" They hissed at her, clearly not happy at the interruption. For James was playing a heated chess game with Sirius, and almost all of the common room had come by to watch. It was getting interesting Lily could tell as she looked at the board- that is, if wizard chess was anything like to muggle chess.   
"Well, uh," she struggled for words, "let's just say it's a curse-gone-wrong." This got their attention. It took about two more words- precisely; those words were 'this way'. They followed her up the stairs, not at all ashamed of going into a girl's dorm. As they entered her room, James gave a small gasp, and laughed, he assumed it was an invisibility problem, and reaching his foot out, went to kick her 'shins'. James gave another gasp of surprise as his leg simply went through, making him fall from the unexpected un-solidness. Sirius, Remus, Lily and Iffy all laughed, as James blushed six shades of red. Then got up looking at her in amazement. He reached a hand out, and quickly swept it through the area where he body should have been. Then, seeing, as it really was not there- he carefully approached, turning his head to look up, and going underneath her neck. Looking up, he simply saw the stump of her neck, and between that and him- nothing else. A look of horror covered his clear complexion, and he retreated to the doorway where they instantly started talking at break-neck speed. Lily couldn't catch hardly any of what they were saying. But did manage to make out the words 'Head', 'appear' and 'Latin' from the dialogue. Finally, after about ten minutes, they turned around, facing the girls.   
"Well," Sirius began, "we decided to try 'Apreadison'" he said slowly, with a French accent. "Divided up, it is derived from the word 'head', 'appear', and 'oblivion', why we chose those words, well, for the first two it should be obvious, but as for the third, we used oblivion because right now, the rest of her body is sailing through oblivion, and so far, there isn't exactly a spell to get something back from oblivion, which is why we had to make one up. OK, well, now try it- and make sure you pronounce it right, it's 'ap-ray-dis-saw' ok? Ok" Lily looked a bit worried, and felt ten times worse. But tried it anyway,   
"Up-rey-dis-son!" she yelled, pronouncing each syllable distinctly, which would have been great, if she had pronounced it correctly. All three boys started banging their heads against the wall- she had said it wrong.

Jenna's Posts:

Iffy was glad to be back, and her and Lily made a silent agreement, to make sure they knew what they were doing, before they did it again. Lily also wanted to know what it was like. So Iffy raised her want.   
  
"NO!" Lily screamed.   
  
"What? You wanted to know what it was like." Iffy smiled.   
  
"You know what I mean." Lily said, not smiling.   
  
"Yes, I do. Sorry. It was weird. I felt like I could fly. I just couldn't belive it. I felt so free. It was great!" Iffy said, holding back her laughter.   
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Lily said sarcastically. "Don't think I belive that. I'm not stupid!"   
  
"O.k., o.k. Fine. It was really weird. I was scared. You feel empty. It's hard to move, because you can't see where you're going. I don't like it Lily." Iffy said, seriously this time.   
  
"Oh, o.k. Thank you. Now if you don't mind I would like to go back to my homework." Lily said.

Kari's Posts:  
  
Iffy didn't know what to do with herself, and then she started thinking, why bother calling your hands different things, reasoning everything out loud. "Well, I like, wonder why like they even like, bothered like thinking up names for like, both hands? Maybe it's like, so they would like, know what you were supposed to do things with? Oh, I like, bet they call the left hand, like, left hand because like, ya know like, most people are like, right-handed, so it's like LEFT, like, as in left over, so ya know, you like, only need one hand, and like, it's like, like, oh my god, it's like left over! So they call it left hand. Then, your right hand is called right because it's like, oh my god, it's like, the right hand to like, do like, everything with. It's like, the correct hand to do stuffs with so it's like, just right! Oh my god…." And on and on she went. Lily eventually got rather irritated, but kept it to herself as they went to bed, unfortunately, Iffy did fall asleep fast, which you would probably think was a good thing, but then she began doing 2 things which Lily couldn't stand- snoring, and talking in her sleep.   
  
"Oh my god, it's like, called left, like, because like…": and on she went. This would be a long night.

Jenna's Posts:

The next morning Iffy awoke nice and refreshed and looked over to Lily. She was shocked to see Lily look so miserable. She had bags under her eyes, her hair looked like a baby had played with it all night, her pajama's were all wrinkled, and to top it all off, Lily looked like she could kill anyone at anytime.   
  
"Whoa, Lils! What happened to you?" Iffy asked.   
  
"Does the difference between like, the left and like right hand ring a bell?" Lily asked with a look of pure hatred on her face.   
  
"Yea, But that was last night. How would it disrupt your sleep?" Iffy asked confused.   
  
"Maybe, because you seem to like to talk in your sleep. And I guess your bad grammar follows." Lily glared at Iffy even harder.   
  
"Oh. I'm really sorry, but I can't really control what I say in my sleep." Iffy did look sorry.   
  
"Well, I suggest you start trying!" With that Lily got up off her bed and went to take a shower.   
  
"Someone's cranky in the morning," Iffy muttered under her breath, as she too got ready to take a shower.

Jessica's Posts:

*Iffy's POV*   
When Lily finally got out and the shower, she went down to the great hall without talking to Iffy. (note~yes she was dressed)"Fine then," she said ":Be that way." She climbed into the shower muttering this like, "I wonder, if she's like, mad at me like, and like, it's not like i can, like, control what I say in, like, my sleep, like." After she was done she climbed out, got dressed and went down the breakfast. She sighed on the way down, "Maybe she'll talk to ...." But was then cut off by an uproar from the Great Hall.   
*Lily's POV*   
She was sitting eating breakfast in the Great Hall, wondering if she was gonna have to listen the Iffy's sleep talk a year, when all of the sudden, she appeared next to her looking as if nothing had happened. "Hi" she said, very grumpily. "Oh come on Lily, it's not my fault..."Iffy said. After a few minutes Lily finally said to Iffy, "Okay lets just forget it, it was dumb anyway," She looked down at her watch and gasped, "IFFY! I HAVE TO GO!!!!" I LOST MY WATCH!! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!!!" She scrambled to get her stuff together,("WHAT ABOUT ME!!!" Iffy yelled after her.) But before she was out of the Great Hall, A shadow fell over her, and she turned.   
~"You know what, " a voice came behind them- "You two are really something ya know that? I never knew that even mudbloods could be THAT dumb!" it was Lucius.   
"You take that back!" Sirius roared, whipping around o face him.   
"Oh, so now you're siding with a mudblood? I mean, you may be stupid, but I thought that even you would have the sense to stay away from people like THEM" Snape came up behind him.   
"Oh yeah, well at least now i know the difference between Slytherin's who act all high and mighty, as dirt- there isn't one! The Slytherin's just stood there, speechless. So Lily filled the silence with sarcastic comments-   
"Oh high and mighty pure-bloods! Such superior Slytherin's!" she bowed low, "I don't know how I ever thought I was better then you when it is so obviously contrary!" Lily loaded on the sarcasm. Somehow though, someway, Severus and Lucius didn't get it. They looked satisfied which made Sirius and Lily burst out laughing, slapping a high five as they saw their confused looks.

Jenna's Posts:

"What are you all laughing about?" Severus asked.   
  
"Your stupidity, I'd guess." Lily laughed.   
  
"We are not the ones being stupid. We know when it is and is not safe to speak." Severus replied.   
  
"Safe to reply? We are eleven it is in our nature to reply to what is said." Sirius spoke up.   
  
"Some are more mature than eleven." Luscious said.   
  
"And other's know how to have fun!" Lily started to laugh yet again.   
  
"Just because someone is mature doesn't mean they don't know how to have fun!" Luscious was getting angry.   
  
"We are having fun and you are yelling at us, how is that knowing when to have fun?" Sirius asked with a hint of humor in his voice.   
  
"Whatever!" Luscious and Severus said and then they walked off. Lily and Sirius just laughed.   
  
~Later that night in the Common Room~   
  
"I have a question." Lily said.   
  
"What would that be reddy?" Sirius joked.   
  
"When did mudblood come around?" she asked.   
  
"Oh. Actually, it is a recent word that was started by some freak calling himself a dark lord." Remus explained.   
  
"Oh. Then how do first year Slytherin's know it?" Lily asked.   
  
"Because their parent's follow him," James said.

"Oh." And Lily was silent.   
  
~The next day~   
  
"I can not believe him!" Lily exclaimed.   
  
"I know. He is like just so like irritating!" Iffy agreed.   
  
"So are you." Lily smirked.   
  
"Like, why do you like say that?" Iffy asked clueless.   
  
"Hmm, like let like me like think like." Lily mocked.   
  
"I still like don't get like get it." Iffy said confused.   
  
"You say **like** every other word!" Lily exclaimed.   
  
"Well, I like don't mean to! And besides like, I thought we were like talking about Malfoy and like Snape!" Iffy said getting upset.   
  
"We were talking about them being annoying, and you started being annoying!" Lily said.   
  
"Well, like, _sorry!_" Iffy said and walked off.

Jessica's posts:

Lily stared at Iffy's retreating back. 'I was only telling the truth. It is really annoying' But she didn't want to be mad at Iffy. "Hey Iffy!" but she kept on walking until she was out of sight, and Lily scoffed. "Fine Then!!!" she yelled through the corridor (i say they are in the corridor, so *stink eye*).   
"See I told you those mudbloods are mental, yelling through empty corridors at nothing.," said a voice she did not want to her at the moment.   
"Yeah, but that is obvious" replied Malfoy   
Lily was starting to turn red. "Shut up" she muttered looking down at her shoes.   
"What was that?" said Snape.   
"She said, like, shut up!" said a voice from in front of her.   
Standing there was Iffy, Sirius, James, Remus, and off in the corner, Peter.   
"Oh, really and what are you going to do about?" Said Malfoy.   
Then faster than anyone could pull out there wand, Iffy and Lily were punching them, as hard as they could. Iffy had Malfoy, and Lily had Snape. The 4 boys stood there dumbstruck at the amazing scuffle, looked at it other, and then,   
"AWWW, what the heck." Sirius said, and James, Sirius, and Remus jumped into the fray.   
After a minute or two James jumped in. There were fists flying, heads dodging them, and then a shrill voice.   
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!"   
They all stopped, looked up, and knew they were in BIG trouble.

Professor McGonigal was standing in front of them, fire in her eyes.   
"Well?!?" she said trying, and failing, to keep her voice down.   
Sirius was the first to speck.   
"Well, you see professor, they were all picking on Lily, and then Iffy came, and we were behind her, and then he asked, Iffy what she was gonna do about it and then Iffy and Lily rushed towards them, and then i said 'AWWW what the heck' and we all jumped in to help, but they didn't need help because the were beating the living daylights out of them, and then Peter joined in and then you came down the hall and then you 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING' in a really loud voice, and then we all looked at you and then you asked us 'Well?!?' and then I sa-   
"That is enough Mr. Black" Another voice said from down the hall, in a much calmer tone.   
They all stared.   
"P-p-professor Dumbledore, Sir." Lily said,   
"Yes, Ms. Evans, it is I." he replied,   
"We-I- I mean Them- and then-with the-and..." she stammered, not making much sense.   
"Yes, Ms. Evans, I heard Mr. Black's tale."   
"Oh...Okay...well then..." she shut up.   
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, it wasn't her fault." Remus said into the silence.   
"Yeah, it wasn't. Snape and Malfoy, they called her a Mudblood." James said   
"yeah, and that's not cool." said Sirius   
"indeed, it is not," Dumbledore said "and what should be there punishments Professor McGonigal?"   
"It should be 3 days worth of detention for the four over here," she said pointing to James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. "and a week's worth of detention for the other four." She concluded.   
"Yes, i quite agree." said Dumbledore   
And they walked away, leaving the 8 students staring, dumbstruck at their backs.

They all recollected themselves, check themselves over, and walked away to their common rooms.   
"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT 3 DAYS!!! 3!!!" Sirius said   
"Well look what happened to Iffy and Lily, they are stuck with Malfoy and Snape for a whole week." Said Remus.   
"Don't Remind me." said Lily wincing, and then she turned to Iffy.   
"Uh, Iffy.... I'm Sorry... I guess I got a little carried away, okay a lot carried away."   
"It's Okay." Iffy said, sounding almost forced.   
Lily stared at her, "Are you okay?"   
"I'm trying li- to stop li-saying like after every li- word." she said turning red with effort.   
Lily burst out laughing. For almost a minute she couldn't stop laughing. Iffy opened her mouth to speck, but Lily cut in.   
"Stop*breath*, just stop. I don't mind that you say like after almost every word. You sound better saying like than you do trying not to say like."   
Iffy almost jumped for Joy   
"Thank you, it was like getting to hard like, ya know? I'm so like happy, i can stop like."   
Lily put her hand in her head; maybe that wasn't the greatest idea...

Kari's Posts:

The rest of the year went by fairly quickly, without anything-major happening. Unless you count James 'accidentally' dropping a bag of wet-start fireworks into Snape's cauldron… while they were working on a color-changing potion. He went around with a green face, blue hair, and gold fingernails for no less then 3 weeks. Exams came and went, and of course, Iffy barely passed (she kept missing lessons trying to find her way to and from class) Lily got high marks, only after James, who actually KNEW HIS WAY AROUND! And before they knew it, they were on the train home.   
  
"Oh my gosh! I like, found this like, EMPTY compartment in like, the way, like, back!" Iffy squealed.   
  
"Oh like my like gosh! Like that's like so like great! Like let's like go like there like right like now like and like play like exploding like snap! Like OK?" Lily mimicked jokingly.   
  
"Hey!" Iffy punched her in the shoulder playfully.   
  
"Like what like was like that LIKE for?" Lily kept at her little game, emphasizing the last 'like'. Iffy's only response was to roll her eyes and turn around to lead the way to the compartment.   
  
"Here it is! Home sweet home for the next 5 hours!" Iffy swept open the door with a dramatic sweep of her arm.   
  
"NO WAY!" Lily turned around and walked off.   
  
"What?" Iffy was confused… but only momentarily, because a second later she looked inside.   
  
"Hi!" James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter waved, with innocent smiles. 'what? did I just call Sirius and JAMES innocent? I must be sick! Which way to the hospital wing?' was the first thing Iffy thought, but the first thing she did was wave back, smile meekly, and run off to catch up to Lily.   
  
  
"Yo! Lily! Where are you?" Iffy called from the middle of the hallway. Then she heard a groan, and a faint   
  
"In here!" from the compartment 2 up, on her hand-with-a-freckle-side.   
  
"Oh, hi… again" Iffy slid into the seat across from her best friend, pulling out a deck of cards. "Now, about that game of exploding snap!"

"Bye!" Lily called back to Iffy and she went around the corner, "See you next summer!"   
  
"Possibly sooner!" Iffy reminded.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Lily stopped, and turned around, running back to her friend.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"You haven't said 'like' since the train ride started." She realized   
  
"I haven't?" Iffy looked amazed,   
  
"Maybe I am sick…" she muttered to herself.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh, ummm, never mind."   
  
"Uh, Ok, well, bye!" And with that, Lily ran off to the muggle world, leaving the wizarding one behind… for now.****


	2. Year 6: the Project

Title: Lily and James: the Two Change it All

Author(s): (me) Kari Lynn, Jenna, and Jessica

Subject: Lily and James

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: None of it is ours, the characters aren't ours, the places aren't ours, and the songs aren't ours. The plot later on we used from Diane Duane's book, A Wizard Abroad, and changed a few small details to 'Potterize' it. The prophecy was written by Jessica, and most everything else is JKR's please; give her most of the credit.

Authors note: this is a co-written fic by myself, and Jenna, and Jessica, I'm just putting it on this sight, it is originally from the Harry Potter message boards on harrypotter.warnerbros.com feel free to look for it there!

Ok, Now as pretty much everyone knows, school has been started, and/or starting soon. Because of this, updates will be slower. Jenna may stop writing with us due to lack of time on the internet (homework, friends, ect.)

So far, she's leaning towards not writing with us anymore. It's sad, but true. However- don't worry! This WILL continue, as both Jess and I are continuing. HAPPY READING! (Note: she did write parts of this chapter)

Girlwholived: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

Summery: Your average Lily and James fic, with the twist of plot coming from Diane Duane's book, A Wizard Abroad. Includes a Prophecy, and a few… er… interesting characters. Not all mine; this is a co-written fic between me (Kari Lynn) and Jenna, and Jessica (Jess for short). Please R/R!

Jenna's Posts:

"Oh like my gosh!! I like can't believe it! It has been like forever!" Sixteen-year-old Lily Evans turned around and was ambushed by her best friend, Iffy.   
  
"Iffy! It's been, three days. That isn't forever." Lily laughed.   
  
"It like is when you like haven't been around your friend for like three days!" Both girls just burst up laughing.   
  
When they finally calmed down they both boarded the train looking for an empty compartment. They found a lot of people they hadn't seen since last year there, and people they had hoped not to see until Hogwarts. (a.k.a. snape and his gang) They finally found a compartment in the middle of the train with only one other person in there. Peter Pettigrew.   
  
"What are you doing here Peter? Where is James and Sirius and Remus?" Lily asked.   
  
"I'm not sure." Peter said slowly. "The told me they had to do something and that they would be right back. That was ten minutes ago." Peter looked sad.   
  
"We'll like, sit in like her with you." Iffy said cheerfully.   
  
"You know Iffy. You are getting better at the "like" thing, you don't say it as much." Lily pointed out.   
  
"Like, really? That is like _so_ cool. Now I won't like bother you as much with like saying like all the time." Iffy said excitedly.   
  
"Yes, but I am pretty sure I could handle it this year. After all, I've been listening to you say it for the past five." Lily smiled.   
  
"That is like, so true!" The two girls started laughing again. Peter just let out a nervous chuckle.   
  
For the rest of the train ride James and the gang didn't show up once. Lily wasn't too worried about it. They were probably just coming up with some brilliant beginning of the year scheme, and didn't want to have to worry about Peter spoiling it.

James and the rest of the marauder's didn't show up until late that night, and there didn't seem to be any kind of prank going on. Lily was confused about what to think about it all, but decided not to say anything. She had too much experience of interfering with pranks. One time, they decided to play it on her, because she was being "nosy"   
  
The next few weeks a prank still never occurred, and no one knew what the three boys had done during their "disappearance" but it was now time for History of Magic. Professor Binns looked extremely "ghostly" today, with it seemed more transparency then normal. Lily took a seat never taking her eyes off of him. He seemed to be a bit scared to teach the topic he had chosen today.   
  
When the bell rang Professor Binns started talking, "Today you will all have to pick partners for a research project. It will consist of the five elements, water, wind, earth, fire, and the unknown source, some speculate it is love, but it is not known for sure. For each of the known elements is a weapon, for earth it is the stone, for fire it is the spear, the sword is air/wind, and the cup is water." Professor Binns paused to let the class absorb this much, then he continued, "Each pair of people will have an element/weapon to look up. You may now pick your partner's."   
  
James looked around debating his choices; he and Sirius would never get anything done with this type of assignment. Remus would make him work to hard and Peter would be no help at all. He decided Lily would know how to have fun and work hard, that is who he would pick.   
  
"Hey Lily. Partners?" James leaned over and asked.   
  
Lily looked him over then said, "Sure."

Kari's Posts:

"Uhh…" Professor Binn's looked puzzled. "Never mind, I mixed you up with my other classes… er, each of the pairings will be researching a different topic, you have 3 weeks, and class time to work. You will do an oral presentation, and in some cases a report, with a timeline on your topic. Will each group send one member up to draw a topic out of the hat." At this there was a sudden whispering of each group on who would go up. Nobody wanted to, they didn't want to be responsible for a bad topic. James just nodded at Lily, and she walked up.   
  
"Ah, Ms. Erikson"   
  
  
"Evans" she corrected,   
  
"Of course, now, you draw first." Lily reached her hand into the un-hat-like bag he held out for her. She pulled out a slip of paper, and carefully unfolded it.   
  
"Four Treasures" she read aloud.   
  
"Yes, wonderful, you have the project that I mistakenly started to explain before. Your job is to research it, give us a timeline on what happened when, and create an oral presentation. You must include all four treasures, but which parts of this project you focus on is up to you, it is very widespread. Now, Mr. Brown, you next"   
  
"Black" Sirius corrected, rolling his eyes. Binn's just nodded, grinning.   
  
  
"So, are we gonna go research or what?" Lily was trying to drag James to the library, but of course, his chess game with Sirius was much more important.   
  
"Fine! Fine! I'm coming!" He groaned, getting up to follow her out of the common room.   
  
  
"Here, you start over there, I was already here, and I already found quite a few books on it" Lily said, opening 'Five Elements, Four Treasures' to begin reading, copying into her notes.

_The treasures were originally crafted from various sources, the cup had unknown origins, but had been nicknames 'the Cauldron of Rebirth', due to the fact that it had the power to heal the sick, and has been rumored to do so much as Raise the Dead when in correct hands. The cup controls the element of water, and over many years had been identified with various chalices, including the Ardagh Chalice in the National Museum, and even the Holy Grail. Legend says that it even has abilities to produce enough food to feed thousands at once with whatever food they desire most so that 'no one ever went from it unsatisfied'. The Lia Fail belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the famous founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She used it in the famous battle of Moytura, against Balor, the inventor of entropy and death, and it is rumored that she then passed it on to her descendants.   
  
Fragarach, (pronounced FRAG-uh-rack) is known as 'the Sword of Air'. It has had many owners over the years, forged by one of the greater gods in ancient times, it has been in many hands, including Lugh the Allcrafted, his son, Cuchullain, Conall of the Hundred Battles, and the Sidhe, in an alternate universe. Fragarach has power over the winds when in hands that know how to use it properly. Fragarach was originally crafted by the famous Helga Hufflepuff, whom fought alongside her fellow founders in the battle of Moytura, she then passed it on to the daughter of Godric Gryffindor, whom later married the mortal brother of Lugh the Allcrafted, Christopher Potter.   
  
Lia Fail, (LEE-uh-FOYLE), or 'the Stone of Destiny' was originally supposed to be located near the Hill of Tara in County Meath, is now occasionally identified with a different stone near Armagh. Legend had it that the stone would shout aloud when the rightful high king of Ireland stood on it at the same elevation as the throne. The stone controls the element Earth, and some stories claimed that if the Lia Fail were ever removed from earth, all of the land area on the planed would sink into the seas. The Lia Fail belonged to none other then Salazar Slytherin, who used it in the battle of Moytura. It is unknown where exactly the stone resides today, but it is believed that it too was passed down through the generations to his descendants._   
  
( A/N: ok, pay attention to the history thing, it may seem confusing at first, but it is necessary!)

_The Spear of Destiny, also known as the Spear Luin (originally luisne, which means 'flaming, or glaring'), the 'Gae Bolg' (under which name Cuchullain was supposed to have used it briefly) forged originally by Lugh for use against Balor of the Evil Eye. The spear controls the element fire, and it was said to be so hot that it had to be kept point-down in a huge barrel of water so it could not burn down the place where it was kept. Luin never missed the target it was thrown at, it never failed to destroy the target, and Luin always returned to the hand that had thrown it. The spear was given by Lugh to Christopher Potter, and his wife, Ivy Potter. It is known as fact that it was made a family heirloom by the Potters, and believed to remain in their possession.   
  
Lugh (loo) is a god of ancient Ireland, he is identified with a particular member of the Powers that Be who holds the position of the ones champion- the great warrior against the lone power, which some know as the inventor of Death, and Entropy. In some cultures Lugh is compared to Athene, Thor, and St. Michael the Archangel. Lugh led the gods' fight against Balor by helping forge the Spear of Destiny, which he used to destroy Balor at the battle of Moytura. Lugh was secretly the father of Cuchullain, having earlier caught away his mother, Dechtire, into 'Tir na nOg' to live with him. He appears in welsh mythology as the young Son of God Llew. It is known that he had one mortal brother, but rumors that he had a mortal sister, who was also the grandmother to Merlin, are unconfirmed.   
  
Cuchullain (cuh-HULL-in), the young hero of Ulster, as those in the northern parts of Ireland know him, is the son of the Power Lugh and a mortal woman, Dechtire. Cuchullain was raised but Dechtire and her husband, Sualtim. The boy was originally called Setanta, but after (as a child) accidentally killing a watchdog belonging to a northern lord named Culann, Setanta volunteered to take the watchdogs place and acquired the nickname 'Cu Chullain' or 'the Hound of Culann (later, because of this, he was also called 'the Hound of Ulster'). When Cuchullain was a teenager and considered old enough to go to war, his father, Lugh, appeared to him and gave him the sword, Fragarach. He married Emer, described (as usually) as the most beautiful woman in Ireland. And also (not so usually) as a woman so wise that there were very few people, except for Cuchullain, who could always understand what she was talking about. Cuchullain fought in many battles against monsters and evil powers- and against warriors from the southern three parts of ancient Ireland- and finally died in battle against the Morrigan, who was his great enemy, and had been trying to kill him almost since his birth (sound familiar? I swear it was a coincidence!). Emer died soon afterward, though some at the time felt that she might actually have been a Queen of the Sidhe who had been 'passing' as a mortal for the love of Cuchullain, and who passed on to 'Tir na nOg' after her husbands death. Cuchullain was the grandson-in-law to none other then Godric Gryffindor, an English Philosopher, and Auror. _  
  
Lily was blown away by what she read, James was related, however distantly, to Godric Gryffindor, Lugh the Allcrafted, and well, ACTUAL GODS!   
  
"Lily, come'er, I think I found something"   
  
"O-O-Ok" she went up to talk to James, maybe he knew something that would help.

Authors Notes: This is a short chapter for now, I will be making it longer in a bit, as soon as my co's and I get a better idea of what's going to happen, and get more written up.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

Writing is going a bit slow, but it should be speeding up a bit now that book 5 is out and we can get everything fitting it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
